User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 9
Welcome to my talk page. Besides the obvious rules (no prejudice, no flaming) I have two real rules; *''Speak in correct English, with the correct grammar. Especially if you're asking me admin-related help, best to not get off on the wrong foot. If you start a new conversation without a new header, I will make fun of you by creating a header saying "I can't spell" or something, so please do what I ask. Its common etiquette.'' *''I would rather not be bothered by new users seeking help about what to do. Take your questions elsewhere please, I no longer have the time'' black hole hello toon gannondorf regarding the blackhole.JPG i accedentallt recreated it im sure you can delete it regards bowsersshell Helloher's Absence Hi TG, I just heard from Helloher on Gametechmods that his internet is acting up, and he can't get onto the Wiki. He hopes to have it resolved soon. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I had a similar problem recently. Does this mean anything for the rest of us, though? TG (t ' 04:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that's that problem sorted out. It's good to be able to get back here. Thanks for sorting the featured content, sorry I wasn't able to before I lost the ability to access the wiki. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Fact you rejected I thought rather than continually edit spamming the Did You Know artcile i would discuss here what i was trying to say. Sting/S3 has indeed faced the Firestorm team 3 times and either was flipped out or brokedown and failed to qualify. The 3 occasions the robots met are: * Series 2 trials as Sting and Groundhog. Sting brokedown while Groundhog was overturned by Matilda. Sting was eliminated due to being immobilised longer. * Series 6 Semi-Finals Round 2: Firestorm flipped S3 near the sidewall and due to the shape of S3 went OOTA. * Extreme 2 All-Stars: This fight also contained Bigger Brother. Both robots went for S3 until Bigger Brother flipped S3 OOTA thus continuing the trend. I also didn't actually notice that ironically Sting 2 and Firestorm just happened to be in the same heat in Series 3. However as you said, Diotior defeated Sting 2 thus making this not count. I will not resubmit the fact until i get the OK for it to count. If it does get resubmitted, then it definately needs rewording to make it clear what is being said. All the best Dan Dandaman012 09:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean now, I thought you were referring to Sting 2, rather than Extreme 2. Try rephrasing the fact (3/5 times Team Sting was eliminated by Team Firestorm) and resubmit it. TG (t ' 11:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Eric Sorry to ask TG, but why is the Eric article a stub?--Rammingspeed 17:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :It probably shouldn't be. You can remove the tag. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Series 3 Bin Candidates Sorry, I must have mised them. I'll do them now. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ramming Bots Is there a page on rammers? And if not, please may I make one? BuggyBash666 06:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Static Blades has ramming robots with spikes or rams, but nothing on robots like Robot the Bruce. Best thing to do would be to write it up here - User:BuggyBash666/Sandbox, so we can have a look. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Series 3 Audited Am I allowed to create heat pages for the Redone Series 3 we're doing? It's been about a week now and they haven't kicked off yet...--Rammingspeed 17:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Panic Attack Just out of curiousity. In your top ten faves, you said that Firestorm had trounced robots you immensely dislike. Does this mean you hate Panic Attack?--Rammingspeed 20:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC)